Dood
by PerfectCell17
Summary: Random drabbles of the Prinnies' daily lives, dood!
1. PNN, Dood

The seemingly countless number of Prinnies that were under the command of their slave driver Etna - and even more demanding Overlord Laharl, ever since he announced, _"You're servants are my servants, too!" _Honestly, didn't he have enough already? - were all huddled closely in their cramped living quarters. Quarters which nobody aside of them knew about, to ensure that they would not be found when they decided to take days off every once in a while. They had come to dub these days _Prinny Days_, and felt that they deserved every one they had taken!

The cozy quarters warm with the glow of the most treasured possession inside of it; A small television set which, with a lot of teamwork, they had managed to sneak out of Laharl's castle unnoticed. They wouldn't say that they stole it, though, as the Overlord did owe them over a month's worth of wages. This, they figured, was just their service charge for having to wait so long. Along with the extra _Prinny Day_ they were taking, too.

All Prinny eyes were glued to the TV screen, as a box of tissues was being passed around the group. Each Prinny held a tissue tightly in their hand, occasionally using it to wipe their eyes or blow their beaks, as more startling revelations were exposed on their absolute favourite television program; _All My Prinnies,_ the first soap opera with a full Prinny related plot and cast. It truly was the epitome of shows, ranging from random and pointless humour, to heart wrenching emotional drama. Today's episode was featuring the latter.

_"My dearest, Pringa..." The show's main protagonist, Pringstine, started dramatically, grabbing onto the wings of the Prinny opposite to him. "We cannot be together anymore, dood."_

_"But, Pringstine! Why not, dood?" The aforementioned, female Prinny, questioned with teary eyes._

_"Because, dood, I know the little Prinny you're carrying isn't really mine."_

_The woman gasped in an over-exaggerated manor, pulling her wings away from Pringstine's. "How did you find out, dood?!"_

_Pringstine took a drawn out soap opera-esque pause, letting the suspense mount before answering. "That's because... I'm not really Pringstine, dood. I really am---"_

**BANG!!**

A loud, earth shaking bang interrupted the sounds of the television, and tore the Prinnies' attention away from the show. They uneasily looked behind them to see their quarters' door off it's hinges, now lying on the floor. What was even more unnerving was the very angry looking Overlord standing on top of it.

"D-D-Dood?! What are you doing here, dood?!" One of the Prinnies, Ulrich, questioned in a panic, hopping beind one of the others.

"You guys are in no position to be asking questions! The great Overlord's stomach has been growling for hours, with nobody except Flonne to make me something to eat! What the hell have you been doing?!" Laharl demanded, his eyes glowing red, and hair standing on end. He really did not like having to go hungry when he had vassals whose whole purpose in life was to make sure things like that didn't happen.

Ulrich, along with many of the other Prinnies, began to sweat furiously, not quite sure what to say. They couldn't very well tell the truth: _We didn't feel like doing manual labour for free, for someone who we weren't even supposed to originally serve, so we decided to totally ignore you today, dood. Besides, we couldn't miss All My Prinnies! _They somehow had the feeling that saying that would just piss Laharl off, and none of them wanted to face his or Etna's wrath today.

"Uh... Didn't we have the day off, dood?" Ulrich asked sheepishly, putting a wing behind his head with a nervous chuckle.

"I would never give you a day off! If I did, I wouldn't have anyone to serve me--" Laharl cut off his annoyed response when he caught a glimpse of the Prinnies' TV, and what was on it. "...What the hell are you watching?'

"All My Prinnies, dood." Numerous Prinnies answered in unison, before it clicking in that they had missed out on Pringstine's true identity being revealed. "Hey, you made us miss the best part, dood!"

Ignoring whatever the the Prinnies were ranting about, Laharl continued to stare at the screen, bewildered. "...Since when do Prinnies have TV shows?"

"Since PNN, dood!" Ulrich exclaimed enthusiastically.

"PNN...?"

"Prinny Nation Network, dood." The first network made by Prinnies and for Prinnies. It was something to truly look at with pride, as it was a big stepping stone on their long awaited path to liberation.

Laharl blinked, letting everything that he had just learned sink in. He honestly didn't know that those idiot Prinnies were smart enough to develop a TV station, and actually make shows to play on it.

With another impatient growl coming from his stomach, the Overlord's mind immediately switched back to _if-my-stomach-growls-one-more-time-I'm-seriously-going-to-kill-something _mode, taking higher priority over anything the Prinnies were capable of. "Whatever. Just get your asses back to the castle, and maybe I'll spare your lives this time."

With that, Laharl turned his back to the Prinny squad, and began walking back toward the door. Or atleast, where the door used to stand. He heard what sounded like desperate scurrying coming from behind, but he just ignored it, as it abruptly stopped just as suddenly as it started.

Something else, however, did cause Laharl to stop in his tracks, and turn around. A sudden realization. "Hey! Since when do you guys have a T--?!"

Laharl stopped his question when he saw that nobody was longer around to hear it. The quarters were now empty, and the Overlord's eyes once again lit with a fiery red. "PRINNIES!!"

Owari!

A/N: So, what do ya think? Should I bother writing more random Prinny-ness? Le me know, 'cause it's a lot of fun, doods! XD


	2. April Fools, Dood

"Prinnies!" The Prinny Squad heard the Overlord bellow, and immediately dropped everything they were doing to rush to his side. They had been making sure to be extra obedient since they were caught taking one of their much loved _Prinny Days,_atleast until they could finally get their new secret quarters up and running; And by running, they meant with a new television, and cable to access PNN. Laharl had stolen their TV - or technically his TV, since they did originally steal it from him - from the old Prinny HQ to punish them for running away.

"What is it, dood?" What seemed like the entire Prinny Squad asked in unison.

"Since I'm feeling very generous today, I've decided to give you idiots the rest of the day off to watch your ridiculous soap opera." Laharl explained in a very uncharacteristically friendly manner that almost struck fear in the hearts of the Prinnies. It would have, too, had they not been so in awe of what the Overlord just said, rather than how.

"Really?! You mean, you'll actually let us off early, dood?!" Ulrich questioned the obvious thought on every Prinny's mind, in utter disbelief.

"No! April Fools! Haaahahaha!" Laharl laughed in pure amusement. When he first heard about the human world concept of April Fools he thought it to be, well, foolish. But, after Gordon, Jennifer, and even Thursday insisted how fun it was, the Overlord just had to give it a try. He was happy he did.

The Prinnies fell over, completely dumbfounded. Of all of the tricks Laharl had pulled on them over the years, this was by far the lamest. Not to mention the most cruel, too. Nobody should ever joke about being able to watch the much adored _All My Prinnies. _Ever.

Being the first to pick himself up, Ulrich spoke in bafflement. "...You do know that April is an Earth month, right, dood?"

"Of course I do! What do you morons take me for?!" Laharl snapped, before adding, "But I was thinking of adding it to the Netherworld calendar, since it's so much fun!"

"...But, April Fools is on the first of the month, and today's not the first, dood." Another Prinny, Gareth, countered knowingly. He had heard the Defender of Earth's explanation of the day, too.

"Well..." Laharl started, not quite sure how to counter that. The damned Prinny did have a point. So, instead of actually having to think of something to rebuke back, the Overlord decided to just make full use of his authority. "Well, I'm the Overlord, and which ever day I say April Fools is, it is! Now shut up, and get back to work!"

Dejectedly, the Prinnies did as they were commanded, and headed back to the menial jobs they had been doing before they got summoned.

"That was mean, Laharl!" Flonne scolded, approaching the half-demon. "I saw the whole thing! You shouldn't have tricked those poor Prinnies like that!"

"It's their own fault for falling for it!" Laharl shot back, chuckling. He just couldn't believe how foolish those Prinnies could be sometimes.

"No! It's your fault for tricking them! They trusted you, Laharl! How can you expect anyone to love you if they can't trust you?"

"You really are one loopy love freak, aren't you?" Laharl scoffed, "You should know by now that I couldn't care less whether anyone loves me! Especially those half wit Prinnies!"

"You know you don't really mean that! Everybody wants to be loved! You should apologize to the Prinnies!"

"Hmph, the great Laharl doesn't apologize to anybody! And you can't make me!" Laharl dared, crossing his arms tightly over his chest with a smirk.

Flonne simply smirked back, in a very uncharacteristic way for her angel demeanour, before uttering two simple words. "Eternal love."

Laharl cringed, and let out a small pained yelp as those vile words reached his ears. That was such an under handed tactic. Some angel Flonne was. She was more like a demon. A loopy, love crazed demon. "...Fine. I'll apologize to those morons. But let me make this clear; I'm not doing it because of you."

Even though Flonne knew otherwise, she just smiled happily. "Yay! Thank you, Laharl!"

"...Whatever." Laharl muttered, followed by another comment about the cruel and unusual tactics used by certain tactics, before once again yelling. "Prinnies! Get over here! Now!"

With much less speed and enthusiasm, the Prinny Squad once more made their way to the Overlord. "What is it this time, dood?"

"What took you so long?!" Laharl demanded, but didn't bother waiting for an answer before continuing on with what he was originally planning on telling them. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you idiots that I'm sorry for fooling you... No matter how easy it was to do."

The Prinnies stood totally speechless, almost not believing what they were hearing. Laharl never apologized to anybody for anything. Ever.

"So, to make up for it..." Laharl continued to the astonished Prinnies, "I've decided to really give you guys the rest of the day off to do whatever the hell you freaks do."

Although still in complete awe, the Prinnies managed to best as they could through their beaks. Some of them even managed to get out a shocked 'Really?' They just couldn't believe it.

"No! Haaahahaha! I can't believe you morons fell for it twice!" Laharl laughed, even more amused than he was the first time. It was just too funny to think that the Prinnies were foolish enough to believe him after he already tricked him! How dumb could they get?!

"..." The entire Prinny squad was at an utter loss for words, and any respect they had left for their Overlord quickly plummeted. How could Laharl be so cruel, dood?

Not wanting to just sit back and deal with Laharl's abuse - which is exactly what it was, abuse - Gareth got a sudden flash of inspiration to get just a tiny speckle of revenge for him and his comrades. Though, it wasn't exactly the most creative of clever, but it would definately give Laharl a taste of his own medicine.

"Hey, Overlord, dood." The Prinny started, trying his best to sound non-chalant, "That was a good one, dood."

Laharl could feel his chest puff out a little in pride. A compliment from the Prinnies wasn't worth very much, but it was still better than nothing. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you really fooled us, dood!" Gareth continued, earning confused looks from all of the other Prinnies. Except one.

"I guess we wouldn't expect any less from such a great Overlord as you, dood!" Ulrich added, seemingly following his cohort's thoughts. Or atleast, he hoped it was what Gareth was thinking. If not, then the other Prinny had gone completely off his rocker.

Laharl smirked, the compliments given to him by his usually insolent vassals ringing like sweet music in his ears. "Maybe you morons are smarter than I thought... Well, a little."

Gareth and Ulrich locked eyes for a moment, a non-verbal way to say that their plan really was working, before Gareth carried on, "Since you've been such a good Overlord, dood, and have such a great sense of humour, we'll work all night, dood!"

"Really?" This time it was Laharl who was a little taken aback, but he quickly dismissed his suspicions. He just chalked his vassals' strange behaviour up to them finally recognizing just how great he was.

"No! April Fools, dood!" Ulrich and Gareth shouted in unison, before quickly turning tail to ran as fast as their stumpy legs could carry them. The rest of the squad was soon to follow, knowing that the Overlord was going to be seriously pissed off and take his wrath out of no matter which one of them he encountered first, whether they had anything to do with fooling him or not.

And follow after them Laharl did, taking off at full speed. With his antenna-like hair standing on end and eyes glowing a very ominous red, the Overlord bellowed as he continued to run, "PRINNIES!"


End file.
